


Volleyball Monsters and Miracle Boys

by Overpoint65



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Designation Miracle, Inspired by Fanfiction, Isolation to surrounded by friends, One True Friendship, Shiratorizawa 4, bullying recovery, he deserves only good things, i love my monster boy, otf, pre-UshiTen if you wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overpoint65/pseuds/Overpoint65
Summary: At fifteen Tendou Satori, Guess Monster, thinks he is going to be alone for the rest of his life. Even when he flees to Shiratorizawa to escape his bullies, he doesn't think that will ever change. But Tendou wasn't counting on a Miracle, much less four.Tendou Satori backstory, drawing from umisabaku's Designation Miracle stories- minamal knowledge of Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky) may be helpfull :).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ohira Leon, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have a Seat (While I Take to the Sky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841490) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Whilst this work can be read as a standalone, please check out umisabaku's fics if you havn't already. The world building and characterisation is epic, and I'm planning to write more fics in her universe in future as well as general Haikyuu fics. 
> 
> Anyway I wih all disclaimers out the way I hope you enjoy!

The first time Tendou is called a monster, he is six years old. 

“Eww. Look at those eyes, look at that hair- you look like a demon- no! A monster. Monster! Monster!” It’s Sato Kai, his next door neighbour. He’s short and cute, with dark hair and parents as snooty as he is. “You can’t play with us, monsters don’t play games, go away.” 

There isn’t any real reason for it- Tendou looks weird and Sato doesn’t, and Sato has friends and Tendou doesn’t. 

That’s it. 

* * *

“Sato-kun only does it to sublimate his own insecurities,” his Mum says. Tendou curls up on her lap and hides his tears in her chest. He’s eight, Sato still has friends- Tendou doesn’t- and Sato has taken to waiting outside school with his best friend so he can follow him home. 

“Watch out, Miss, Tendou-sans a monster, you don’t want to get eaten up!” 

“Oh Keiji, did you forget your good luck charm? Quick, make another one before Tendou curses you!” 

“I can’t believe that Suzuki’s shop even serves monsters now- your Obaa-chan is too nice Keiji!” 

Tendou sobs, it still hurts, even though he’s curled up and his Mum is stroking his hair. It hurts so much, he doesn’t understand Sato and he doesn’t understand why he’s alone. There must be something wrong with him, something bad-

“Oi.” Mum pinches his cheeks, and he looks at her. “Tori-chan, listen to me. Next time you see Sato-kun, watch how he interacts with Watanabe Keiji, especially at home time. Then you’ll see it’s not your fault.”

Tendou nods, because his Mum is a grown up and a psychologist and knows everything about everything. 

* * *

Tendou is good at watching people. It’s not like he can change it- his Mum is good at watching people too, and he’s inherited it from her along with his wide eyes and red hair. He doesn’t want to change it either, even though the kids in his class tell him it’s creepy, because it’s useful and people are interesting sometimes. 

Watching Sato Kai, for instance, is both.

He watches him for a week. It doesn’t always work well, sometimes he gets spotted and Sato makes a disgusted face and starts mocking him. But mostly he gets to watch. Specifically, he watches Watanabe making new friends with boys and girls alike, with Sato fake smiling beside him. Sometimes Watanabe goes off to play football when Sato plays baseball, or talks to a new friend about the TV shows he likes that Sato doesn’t, or doesn’t want to talk about the games that Sato does. When this happens, Sato doesn’t smile at all and just scowls. 

And Tedou remembers that that’s a new thing. Watanabe is another neighbour- down the street rather than next door- and Sato and him have been best friends teasing Tendou from as far back as he can remember. Before this year, they were never apart. Watching them now, Tendou realises that Watanabe just doesn’t like the same things Sato does, and is bored because Sato doesn’t play with anyone else but him and doesn’t like him playing with anyone else either. And this is making Sato jealous and sad. 

Except when Sato spots Tendou, and yells, “Oi! Monster boy!” Watanabe turns around to watch, or even join in. And Sato smiles and does it more. 

His Mum was right. This has nothing to do with him. 

The problem is that it doesn’t help. It doesn’t make it hurt less, or change the fact that the teachers do nothing even when his Mum asks. If this was a manga, knowing might mean that when Watanabe finally moves away six months later Tendou could step in and reconcile with Sato. Maybe even be his new best friend. At the very least, when Sato starts laughing in his face he’d be able to issue out a put down so cutting, so true, that Sato would be too ashamed to even look at him. 

Instead, it gets him punched in the face. 

* * *

This incident changes things between Tendou and Sato - the teachers call it a rivalry, but for Tendou it’s just self-defense. It doesn’t get physical again, and Sato always starts it, but Tendou refuses to back down or cry when Sato calls him a monster and gives back as good as he gets. By the time they’re ten years old their war of words is driving their teachers to distraction. On one side is Sato, with his many friends (because even though he’s mean he’s also normal) and every classmate Tendou has ever weirded out just by  _ existing _ -

_ “I’m sorry, Tendou-san. You’re just too creepy, I don’t want to eat lunch with you anymore!”  _

-and on the other is Tendou, his manga, and a psychology education learned on the lap of a clinical psychologist who refused to stunt her clever son’s curiosity to give herself an easier life. 

“Perhaps, Tendou-san,” Abe-sensei snaps, rubbing his temples, “you would have more friends if you weren’t such a compulsive smartarse.”

Tendou just rolls his eyes and stares out the window. 

Like that would change  _ anything. _

* * *

So it’s Tendou and his manga against everyone else, and that’s fine. He devours everything he can get his hands on - shoujou, shonen, even a few seinen titles stolen off his Mums shelf when she’s not looking. He doesn’t really have a favourite, each kind of story has its own charm and escape, and he can’t pick between them until he can. 

See, Tendou knows he is smart- not as a statement of arrogance, but as a statement of fact. He knows it by the high test scores with no effort, and the way his teachers would give him blank shocked looks in class. He knows it in the same way he knows he’s tall by the way his Mum keeps having to buy him new clothes mid-way through the year, and by the way he’s the first person in his class able to reach the top shelf in Suzuki’s. It doesn’t make him better than anyone else, but it does make him separate. More separate. 

And one day he comes across a manga about another boy who’s smart in a way that makes him separate. A boy who is strange and alone, but makes friends anyway. And Tendou is transfixed, he reads it all the time, even slipping it out in class and getting yelled at by Abe-sensei. But he can’t help himself, it makes him feel something he can’t deny. A strange tight, floating, feeling in his chest, that someone, somewhere, knows what it’s like to be him.

So of course this is the manga Sato ruins. 

“Aww, are you going to cry Monster Boy?” 

Tendou Satori, age 10, blinks back tears, his chest heaving. Mud seeps into the book, it’s pages curling in the rain. Sato’s mocking is muffled, as if coming from far away. Tendous hands shake. 

“You  _ are _ , arn’t you-”

Tendou punches him. 

* * *

The teachers collectively agree that _ this _ fight is the step too far.

Apparently, they  _ both  _ have too much energy, and are both equally at fault and beyond classroom control. Parents are called, meetings are held, and in the end volleyball is suggested and then ordered for two weeks. Volleyball is picked because it is a team game (“force them to work together!”) and/or because the coach can stick a net between them if things go south. 

Sato wants to be a spiker, obviously, and so Tendou asks to be a middle blocker. Sato smirks at him from across the net. Tendou hums a tune to himself. The teacher sets, Sato runs- and Tendou leaps. 

Wham. 

The ball bounces off his hands and back into the court. Sato growls. Tendou’s stomach flares with joy. 

“Lucky block, m- _ Tendou-san _ ”

It wasn’t. 

Tendou blocks almost every single spike Sato sends, and does it the next day and the next. The coach asks how he knows where to go and Tendou can only shrug.

“I just guess.” 

“That’s some guesswork kid.” she says, smiling. 

Tendou looks back at Sato’s horrified face, and grins. 

At the end of the two weeks, Sato does not come back. Tendou does though, he thinks he actually kind of likes volleyball. He likes the faces his opponents make when they lose. It also gives him two Sato free hours everyday. 

* * *

In volleyball, Tendou learns something about himself: firstly, that whilst he hates the nicknames Sato gives him, the name  _ Guess Monster _ is pretty cool. Maybe it’s because when his coach says it, she laughs proudly, or maybe because it brings to mind the horrified faces of his opponents as he crushes them, or maybe it’s just because volleyball doesn’t care how weird you are as long as you score. There’s no knowing really. But either way it sticks, because he only likes doing that sort of block, and they work well for him. It becomes a little piece of his identity- Tendou Satori, manga enthusiast, weird kid, Guess Monster.

When he goes to middle school, he keeps the guess block, but his coach forces him to practice other things too. He becomes sharper, faster. It takes him less time to get his guesses warmed up. He’s the best player on his team, and they rely on him. 

He still doesn’t have any friends. 

That’s. That’s ok. He still has his manga. 

* * *

“It won’t always be like this, Tendou-kun,” his coach sighs, passing him a drink. They’re behind the back of the gym, because his team has a nice long break between this match and the next, and he’s sick of being ignored by his teammates. 

Tendou Satori, age 14, shrugs- unwilling to tell her that she’s wrong, but also unable to believe her. Volleyball might not care how weird you were as long as you scored, but his teammates sure as hell did, and even if they didn’t harass him like Sato did, they sure as hell didn’t like him either. Resigned tolerance was fine. He could deal.

“If you say so, Nobu-sensei.” 

He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he’s never going to have real friends. That he’s pretty sure the world is too boring and narrow for someone like him to ever fit in it, and that even if he tried, he will never find a place for himself. 

* * *

In the end, it happens over summer. 

The heat is pressing down on the town and everything in it, and normally the streets would be full of children and adults basking in it. Instead they are empty, bare as bones whilst people huddle around their TVs and watch.

Tendou Satori, age 15, watches. A yellow-haired child delicately totters into the arms of a burly JSDF sergeant. The other soldiers raise their guns away from the children. The children who have superpowers. His Mums arms tighten around him as the live footage plays out. 

“Unbelievable,” she whispers. Tendou can only nod. 

The live footage lasts for just thirty minutes. The evening news reveals that they’re human experiments, grown in a lab for unknown purposes. It’s almost nothing, really, in the grand scheme of things. 

It changes everything. 

Tendou is obsessed- he finds everything he can on the aptly named Miracles. News reports, blog posts, radio shows. His Mum helps, and Tendous not daft, he knows it’s not all shared interests and parent child bonding- apart from anything else she blocks the conspiracy websites. Still, she helps him understand the legal documents as scientists are dragged into court and sentenced, and hands him psychology books as they speculate what it might mean for those kids to have been raised in a lab. 

(Even with the books, the charges faced by the scientists are delightfully vague- ‘false imprisonment’, ‘unlawful experimentation’, ‘breach of ethics’, ‘sedition’. In this real-life-manga they could mean  _ anything.  _ He’s not the only one who thinks so. Besides, hating the Government doesn’t mean hating the kids, right?) 

(Right?)

But better than any of this is the fact that  _ everyone _ , and he means everyone- from the Prime Minister, to talk show hosts, to idols, to Suzuki-san in the shop- is talking about them. Following the stories. Watching the arrests, listening to the JSDF statements, watching more arrests. For once, Tendou is on the same wavelength as everyone else. There is space for his weird because, for now, everyone else is the same sort of weird. He makes blog posts and reddit threads, gets up voted, down voted and trolled. The connection is indescribable.

They have no names, so the sites take to calling them by their hair colour- Yellow, Red, Green, Purple, Pink, Royal Blue and Sky Blue. And over the course of three months, they slide back into myth. It’s inevitable really, the arrests dry up, so do the news reports. The kids are confined to the JSDF base outside public view, so information on that front dries up. Miracle mania reaches a fever pitch and dies to a simmer over about three months, leaving Japan, and the world, a stranger, more amazing place. 

Tendou isn’t too upset by this die back of interest. It’s normal, and the Miracles light this fire in him that he thinks will never go out. Is this what people felt like when man walked on the moon? Because Tendou feels like it’s reached inside, plucked a diamond from his heart and handed it to him.  _ Here is another piece of you,  _ it says. Tendou Satori, age 15, manga enthusiast, Guess Monster, Miracle Fanboy. 

And best of all, he’s not alone in this. The whole country was caught up in Miracle mania. This year, he might be able to make some friends. 

* * *

He is wrong. He is so, so wrong. 

* * *

“So when were you going to tell us you were raised in a lab, Guess Monster?” Sato sneers. It’s the first day of school, Sato is surrounded by his new friends, and Tendou is already so tired. He tips his head at an angle that he knows gives Sato the hibigeebies. 

“Oh, so you admit I’m better than you, Sato-kun?” Sato laughs in his face, but he’s used to it. 

“Urgh, you’re a proper creeper aren't you?” Satos words drip with poison, and a ripple of unease shudders across the classroom. Tendou blinks, confused.. 

“Huh?” Tendou can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life. “Don’t tell me you’re too dumb to see how amazing they are-”   


“They’re freaks.” Sato says it flatly, like a fact of the universe. He gives a big, exaggerated shudder. “Didn’t you hear the news? They're not even actually human- though at least you’ve got that in common.” 

Tendou looks around in flat disbelief - no one meets his eyes this time either, not even the teacher. Fucking cowards. “Only a freak would be interested in other freaks. It’s why you’re never going to have any friends, Miracle Boy.”

It’s like a punch to the chest, Tendous mouth goes dry and he stares at the desk, silenced. 

* * *

That night he goes on the chat rooms, now full of people factioning over whether the Miracles are good or not. Whether they’re properly human or not. 

He finds one labeled ‘Miracles new phase of humanity??? Haters do NOT interact’. He means to stay on only for a few hours. 

He goes to bed at three AM. 

* * *

What’s worse, is the other kids in his class actually agree with Sato. Tendous idols are ‘scary’ and ‘weird’. One kid pronounced that they’re probably a hoax- and people like Tendou are the ones too stupid to notice.

“They are not!” Tendou huffs, “Why would they bother sending the JSDF out for a hoax?” 

The kid just rolls his eyes at him. Sato laughs. 

* * *

His volleyball team is just as bad. 

“Look, Tendou-san, you’re weird yeah? But if you were like the Miracles even we wouldn’t want to play with you”

He doesn’t pay attention to the coach as she yells at him to come back. He doesn’t listen when she comes to find him either, pressed up against a wall as far away from the gym as he can manage without leaving school grounds. 

“Tendou-san, I want you to take something,” Coach Anzu says, a hand on his shoulder. She hands him an expensive looking leaflet, covered in bold colours and printed on thick, high quality paper. It’s about the entrance exam for a school called Shiratorizawa. 

Tendou stares at it for a long time, then back up to his Coach. She has a tired, sad smile on her face. 

“Sometimes, we have to go looking for the place where we fit in,” she says. 

Tendou almost rips the leaflet up then and there.

* * *

_ Nobody should be so weird that everyone gives up on them.  _ It’s half one in the morning and he’s up private messaging with one of the guys from the ‘Miracles new phase of humanity???’ chat. Recently the whole message board has turned nasty, and Tendou just feels really awful. But he supposes that if he can’t find a tribe in all the Miracle obsessives, then he should just cut it back entirely. Save himself the pain. 

_ Urgh. mood. Hey what do you think of sakuralova90’s idea of a new chat? Just for the True Fans like us?  _

Tendou thinks about it for a half second before replying. 

_ Sounds interesting. Im in.  _

* * *

The next six months are hell. 

“Oi, test tube!” 

It’s like the whole school has decided he’s radioactive waste.

“Oi, oi, Miracle boy! Show us your powers!” 

Stay away, 

“Tendou-san, you  _ aren't  _ are you? You know?” 

“Watch it Ami-chan, you never know with the Monster, let me handle it.” 

Or get contaminated. 

* * *

He doesn’t throw away the leaflet for Shiratorizawa. 

* * *

“I just want to play volleyball that makes me happy,” he says to the diminutive coach in front of him. The empty classroom they’re using for the interview is stuffy and airless, and with the light shining from behind him Coach Washijo is silhouetted in such a way that Tendou can’t read his face. Tendou doesn’t think it’s going well though, because he hasn’t really thought about where he wants to go for highschool other than ‘away from Sato’. 

And there ain’t any highschool’s father out of Sato’s reach than Shiratorizawa. 

“I don’t care about anything other than the strength of your blocking,” Coach Washijo says, and for the first time, Tendou starts to feel a bit of hope. 

Things are very different in Shiratorizawa. 

“Hi, your name’s Tendou-san isn’t it?” The guy who says it has soft, dark skin and a smiling face. Tendou recognises him as fellow first year reserve Ohira Leon. Behind him is the team's new setter Semi Eita- also a first year. Neither of them look threatening, indeed they’re holding their lunches. 

He tenses anyway. 

“Oh? Maybe I am, maybe I’m not- don’t see why that’s important to you,” he says, strapping his fingers before holding them up to the light to examine them. 

“We were wondering if you want to eat lunch with us,” Semi says, scowling. “Or you can hang about by yourself again. Your choice.” 

“How generous Semi Semi, I think I’ll choose to be on my own thanks.” He doesn’t look at them as they leave, but notices that they don’t walk far, sitting down scarcely six feet from him and unwrapping their lunches.

He buries himself in his Miracle Fans chat. 

_ It’s not like they’d actually like you, _ his brain tells him.  _ Not once they get to know you.  _

And because Tendou knows he is clever, he reckons that he’s probably picked the right course of action. 

* * *

It turns out shaking them off is not that easy. 

“What are you reading, Tendou-san?” Ohira’s voice is light but Tendou goes ridgid, braced for an attack that never comes. 

“Is that the new shonen jump?” Semi pipes up, “Has it got the next Dr. Stone or is it still on 

hiatus?” 

In the end it takes two weeks of cajoling, weedling, and outright bribery to coax him out of his corner, and another week to coax him- and his Miracle obsession- out of his shell. And he’s grateful that they did- Semi’s a fellow fan, though not active since the servers flamed themselves to death, and Ohira is gently interested. It’s a revelation. 

And it’s not like Tendou’s done anything to deserve it either, this kind and sometimes caustic care, only going to the same club and sitting on his own. He’s grateful though- even if Semi Semi says he’s never known peace since. Because who  _ wouldn’t  _ choose to be friends with the kind and clever Ohira Leon? And who wouldn’t be amused by Semi Eita, Shiratorizawa’s most hilarious tsundere? 

He doesn’t give them everything of course. It would hurt too much if they hated him. But this warmth is nice, and almost painful. Like cuddling up next to a warm fire after a lifetime in the cold. And even though he doesn’t tell them, he’s pathetically grateful for it. 

Without them, Tendou is genuinely not sure he would have ever gone from reading about friends to making them. And if that had never happened he’d have never bonded with Ushijima-kun, monster ace, fellow loner, and best damn friend Tendou’s ever had. 

And that would be a tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn’t catch Tendou’s eye at first. Oh he knows who he is- it’s pretty hard to ignore over six foot of solid beef steak even if you’re not in the same class. And he acknowledges his volleyball skill of course, but Ushijima is a hitter-  _ the _ left hitter for the team - and as a middle blocker Tendou only supports him in a peripheral sort of way. Not like the setters- and to be honest Ushijima doesn’t seem to interact with them much beyond blunt, almost robotically polite greetings and farewells. 

To be frank, he seems kind of boring. 

And then something very odd happens. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi talks to him. 

“Excuse me, Tendou-san.” Ushijima’s voice is flat, but polite. Even Ohira and Semi blink in shock at him- other members of the volleyball club don’t talk to Tendou- they ignore him. And moreover, Ushijima doesn’t talk to anyone else either- not after he got rebuffed for extra training by the third years (who to Tendou’s eyes are so clearly threatened by the young prodigy that-)

“Could you block for me?” 

Tendou blinks, forcibly torn from his train of thought. Then he tilts his head as far as he can, far enough that he can see Semi Semi shudder out the corner of his eye. 

“Oh?” he says, “Are you sure, Ushijima-san? You're not afraid that I’ll deny that perfect spike of yours?”

And Ushijima frowns and says. “My spike is not perfect, that’s why I want you to block for me.” 

And that’s all he says. No follow up. No cajoling or flattery. Hardly even the bare minimum of politeness. Tendou blinks. Inside, a little flicker stirs in his gut. 

“Ok~Then~” he sings, noodling himself upright, “Let's get go~ing~” 

Ushijima nods, and turns away. 

* * *

And at first it’s just a follow up to all that latent weirdness Ushijima apparently carries around with him. And maybe the constant proximity of the four of them sharing the gym every morning for extra practice. But slowly, something unexpected starts to happen. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi gets interesting. 

It starts with his volleyball. Ushijima’s style is deceptively simple- raw power pointed at the opponent until they break. So it’s only after a few weeks that Tendou realises that Ushijima’s power is complemented by ridiculous control and versatility, that he can receive and block and even feint and tool a block if he  _ wants _ to. He just doesn’t ever seem to need to. And that in itself is interesting. 

Because it means Ushijima is practicing way more than Tendou knows, and he already practices more than anyone else on the team. 

And it’s this big realisation, that in hindsight should have been obvious, that leads to a lot of other smaller ones. 

Like the way Ushjima’s eyes light up the moment he steps in the gym. 

Like the way he only asks to practice with people he genuinely respects and is utterly oblivious to any social weirdness surrounding them. 

Like the way this guy- tall, clever, athletic, and (if Tendou’s honest with himself) very handsome- sits by himself at lunch. Always. 

And because Ushijima is suddenly interesting, it doesn’t matter what misgivings Ohira and Semi have. That situation can’t be allowed to carry on. 

* * *

_ Who’s your favorite Miracle? Vote now! _

Tendou looks at the poll confused, and even more confused about the chat. The whole point of the MIracles was that their mysterious, awe inspiring nature defied everything society had set out. They lived outside it and above it. Having a favourite Miracle was like having a favourite mountain or a favourite river. Or a favourite god. Like, what was the point? They were so high above you that you couldn’t see the differences anyway. 

_ I like them all equally, is that an option?  _

“Who are you texting Tendou-san?” Ushijima says, face flat and expressionless. They’re sitting outside the principal's office, about to be questioned for fighting. Not that they’ll get into trouble. Everything about the situation was in their favour- from the fact that the delinquents had tried to hit Tendou first- to the fact that Ushijima had ended the situation in a single punch and then apologised to the punk as he lay dribbling on the floor. Really the fact that they got laid out by the volleyball teams ultimate star is just the icing on the cake. 

“Oh, just people you know?” Tendou says, shooting his friend a fond look out of the eye that isn’t bruised at all because Ushijima has the reflexes of a particularly chivalrous mountain lion. “Anyway are you ok? I can’t imagine a goody-two shoes like you gets in fights a lot.” 

“No I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.” Ushijima’s mouth doesn’t so much frown as quirk slightly downwards. He doesn’t say anything else, and Tendou can’t help but chuckle. 

“Just a chat room Wakatosh, nothing important,” he says, scanning his eyes over his friend. “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

Ushijima blinks at him, before checking over his arms. On one knuckle is a tiny graze, scarcely noticeable. “I have a grazed left knuckle but am otherwise unharmed. I understand that is pretty good for my first fight, Tendou-san, do not concern yourself.” 

_ Your first fight? _ Tendou laughs then, feeling warm and bubbly. “Yeah, Wakatoshi-kun that’s pretty miraculous- you're a real ace, you know that?” 

_ Yeah,  _ Tendou thinks as Ushijima’s lips quirk up into a milli-second smile,  _ not befriending you would have been a goddamn tragedy. _

* * *

Of course, his Miracle obsession doesn’t go away. He doesn’t stop staying up till 2am theorising and compiling evidence, arguing and (more frequently as the trail of actual evidence dries up) reading fanfiction. He definitely doesn’t stop discussing it with Semi Semi until the other throws his pudding at him in a bid to get him to  _ just shut up already you crazy Otaku!  _

It just finds a way to sneak in. In between the endless volleyball practice, and coaxing emotions out of Wakatoshi’s stony face, or the strange new feeling of complaining about homework to Semi and Ohira. So mostly, he does it during class, where he’s left alone. 

It just goes on the back burner for a bit. At least until the end of his second year. It’s a fatal combination- less volleyball, no homework, and Ushijima is taking a rare holiday with his father- when the news hits. The Miracles are going to high school. 

Like. Actual human high school. 

He reads every news article he can get his hands on  _ repeatedly _ . He watches the news reports until his eyes hurt. It’s stirred up all the forums, and more to the point, all the old flame wars. Tendou can’t help but get dragged in with a stinging personal anger that makes him grumpy and withdrawn. 

At least until Semi and Ohira drag him outside for a double dose of sunshine and volleyball. 

* * *

“So do you have favourites?” Ohira says, passing the ball. It’s pretty boring, but Tendou’s found he's cool doing boring things with these two. “My little sister won’t stop going crazy over the blue haired one.” 

“Not Kise?” Tendou asks, passing to Semi. Normally when the girls he knew picked favourites the answer was Kise Ryouta and his idol good looks or impossible-role-model-for-young-girls Momoi Satsuki. 

“I don’t know, maybe?,” Ohira says. “All I know is she’s papered her wall with his face. It’s actually kind of freaky.”

“Nah blue hair is Aomine, yellow hair is Kise,” says Semi, rolling his eyes and passing back to Ohira, “Also ew, no, I barely know them.” Ohira and Tendou stare at him in unwaveringly polite disbelief until he blushes and caves, “But if I have to pick...I’d prefer Akashi- that’s the red haired one- he looks like he has his shit together. Unlike you two.”

“Aww you love us really Semi Semi,” Tendou says, lightly passing the ball on. The setter snorts. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Semi says without heat. “Anyway who’s your favorite, Miracle Otaku? Who’ve you got plastered all over your bedroom walls?”

Tendou shrugs. “No one.” The ball drops to the ground as his friends stare at him in disbelief. “What? Seriously, I don’t play favourites with my idols Semi Semi.”   


“Sure you don’t,” Semi snorts. 

And Tendou shrugs, because it’s still true. 

* * *

Or at least, it was true. Until the Special Diet happens.

**“I am Hinata Shouyou and I’m here to defend my humanity!”**

Tendou feels like he’s staring into the sun.

It isn’t just that Hinata Shouyou, Orange, hidden Miracle, turns up in a way that blows apart everyone's expectations and knowledge about the Miracles with his tiny stature and his almost flying. It isn’t just that his statement gives Tendou more knowledge about the Miracles than all the press conferences of the last two years combined. It isn’t even just that he’s in Miyagi, and more so a  _ volleyball player _ , rather than in distant Tokyo playing basketball, too close and too real. 

It’s- 

**“I am Hinata Shouyou and I’m here to defend my humanity!”**

It’s that they left him for dead. A failure, rejected even by Teiko, and paid the ultimate price for it. Yet here he is, blazing on the stage, so human he makes the vultures flee before him, surrounded by friends and supporters. Unwilling to accept what society has given him and his - because he knows they deserve better. 

_ Wow.  _ He thinks, body frozen and fizzing all at once.  _ So this is what it’s like to have a favourite. _

* * *

“Oh my god Tendou, please tell me that’s not what I fucking think it is,” Semi says, dumping his lunch tray down on the table. The cafeteria is heaving again, swollen with students, but Tedou has the miraculous ability to sprawl across at least four seats to such a degree that him and his friends normally get the whole eight seat table to themselves. Today that eight seat table is covered in paper. Tendou scrabbles to hide the piles of paper strewn around him and ends up half sprawled across the table by the time Ohira’s sat down on his left and pulls inquiringly on his arms. He gives up instantly. 

Ohira gathers up the papers covered in Tendou’s messy scrawl and reads them, eyebrows climbing higher and higher. 

“It’s fanmail,” he says eventually, in that mild voice of brutal judgement, “ to Hinata Shouyou.” 

“ _ Fucks sake, _ Tendou, whatever happened to ‘I don’t play favourites’?” Semi holds out his open palm and Ohira presents the papers with a flourish, “You haven't shut up about him for weeks.”

Then he starts to read, and Tendou watches his face turn from mild rage to utter despair. 

“It’s not weird!” Tendou defends in the face of their combined raised eyebrows. Ohira swipes some of his olives. 

“It is a bit weird,” he says, mildly, “Understandable, but weird.” 

“It is so fucking weird,” Semi is reading over them again, eye brows making the impossible climb further up his forehead. “When you were editing his wikipedia page I thought,  _ hmm _ , that’s strange but he’ll grow out of it. But  _ fan mail? _ Kid’s gonna think he has a stalker.” 

“He’s inspired me!” Tendou squawks, face burning, “He’s inspirational!” 

“He’s sixteen!” 

“It’s not like I’m sending him nudes Semi-Semi.”

Semi gives him a wild eyed look and he slaps the papers.. “Frankly, I’d be less concerned if you were- you’ve psychoanalysed him!” 

“I psychoanalyze everyone!” Tendou wails. “I can’t help it!” 

“Oh my god, I can’t.” Semi says. Ohira swipes some more of Tendous olives. The movement brings him to Semi’s attention. “Ohira. Do something.”

Ohira, cheeks stuffed full of olives, chokes down his food and gives Tendou a small, slightly pained smile. “You have asked him a lot of questions.”

“Only important ones!” 

Semi glares at him. “Tendo-kun that kid only came out of hiding a month ago, it’s too early for him to have a stalker.” 

Tendou slumps despairingly across the table. “I’m not stalking, I’m  _ inspired.”  _

His friends are completely unimpressed. 

“Well keep your  _ ‘inspiration’ _ to yourself and your wikipedia edits, kid’s been through enough.” Semi says, slapping his hand on the papers- crushing them like he crushes Tendous hopes and dreams. 

“Leon-kun,” Tendou whines, “You write fan mail to your idols right? You get it? Semi-Semi’s being mean-”   


Ohira blushes and leans away, suddenly not making eye contact with either of them- especially Semi. “W-well -”

“Don’t you dare enable him Ohira, it’s not the same,” Semi huffs, crossing his arms. Tendou continues to pout at his nice friend. Ohira sweats between the two of them. 

“Who is Ohira-san enabling?” says Ushijima, adding his loaded tray to the table and getting out his protein shake. His face is black and impassive- but his loose eyebrows suggest he is amused. Either way, as the only person Tendou has difficulty reading, the ace has his attention immediately. 

“Tendou,” Semi snaps before he can even defend himself. 

“Ah.” Ushijima blinks once before turning his placid stare to Ohira. “Don’t.” 

“Wakatoshi~!” Tendou splutters, clutching his chest, “why?” 

Ushijima breaks his chopsticks apart. “You have a gift for making trouble Tendou-san. I trust Ohira-san and Semi-san to keep you out of it.” 

Tendou places his chin on the table, heart seizing like it’s in a vice despite the truth of the statement. “So harsh. I thought we were friends Wakatosh.” 

A slow blink. “We are friends Tendou-san, I would not understand your talent for chaos otherwise.”

Tendou sighs, coveting the warmth those words give him. In the years he’s known him, Tendou has never seen Ushijima say any less than exactly what he means. It’s a great and terrible thing. 

“And that,” Semi pronounces, slamming his hand down on the papers yet again, “Is that. No more writing to Hinata Shouyou- wiki’s and reddit posts only you weirdo.” 

There’s a moment of companionable (and smug) silence. Then. 

“Hinata...Shouyou?” Ushijima says, rolling the name over his tongue and facing Tendou with his eyebrows scrunched together. “Satori. Why are you writing to Hinata Shouyou?” 

“Ehh?” Tendou says, sharing a look with an equally confused Ohira and Semi. Ushijima, as far as he can tell, only uses his given name when he’s distressed. It’s only happened twice. “Gonna have to be clearer there Wakatoshi, I’m not sure why you’re asking.”   


Ushijima’s face darkens like a thunderstorm. “Hinata Shouyou is a mediocre volleyball player on an unremarkable team. I do not understand your desire to write to him.” 

“Oh?” Tendou tilts his head, fascinated. As far as he’s aware Ushijima has no reason to take against the newest Miracle. In fact, Tendou’s never seen Ushijima take against anyone or anything- apart from the concept of Oikawa Tooru refusing to go to Shiratorizawa. There’s really only one explanation. “How do you know Hinata, Wakatoshi?” 

“I met him in the street.” Tendou feels the beat of his heart. Once. Twice. Ushijima blinks, completely oblivious to the bombshell he just dropped. 

“WHAAT!” he shrieks, waving his arms and ignoring Semi’s facepalm or Ohira jamming his fingers in his ears. Ushijima’s eyes widen (panic?) as he rapidly leans back to avoid getting a face full of flailing Tendou. “When did you meet him? What happened? What was he  _ like _ ?” 

Ushijima blinks rapidly as Tendou stares into his eyes, both ignoring the rhythmic thump of Semi’s head against the table. 

“I met him before the preliminaries. He was...short. Loud.” Ushijimas face darkens. “Full of unearned confidence and bravado.” 

“Hmm.” Tendou sits back in his seat, brain turning the information over, trying to fit it in with the recording of the Special Diet that lives rent free in his head. It half fits, and the rest is interesting. On top of that Ushijima is actually shifting in his seat- and unless he pulled something in practice (which he would  _ never, _ not with his dedication to warm ups and cool downs)- that means he’s uncomfortable. Also interesting. 

“Perhaps he’s got a reason for that bravado,” he says eventually, “All the other Miracles are sports prodigies after all. Maybe it’s a pride thing?” 

Ushijima frowns and stabs his straw into his juice box with such ferocity that he squirts orange juice all over Semi. “Hinata Shouyou is a mediocre volleyball player being carried by an above average setter. If they somehow beat Aoba Johsai to face us in the finals, I will  _ crush  _ him.” 

The whole table stares at him in fascination as he demolishes his juice box in two sips before moving onto his protein drink. Semi isn’t even complaining as he dries his shirt. Eventually, Ushijima continues. 

“I do not understand what could be so miraculous about Hinata Shouyou that it would compel Tendou-san to write to him.” 

“Well,” Ohira says slowly, like he’s edging around a bear, “all the Miracles were designed to have superior physical abilities weren’t they? Along with their superpowers?” 

All at once Ushijima’s aura goes from aggressive to confused. It’s a subtle change, but the relaxed brows and increased rate of blinking are good tells.

“Ohira-san, I think I might be confused. What do you mean when you say Hinata Shouyou was designed? Does he have a new training regime?” 

Dead silence. 

A horrible, beautiful, thought bubbles in Tendous head.

“Ushijima-kun...you did see the Special Diet last month didn’t you?” Ohira says, eyeing their friend. Tendous horrible, beautiful thought does a little wobble- Ushijima must have seen it. It was on every channel. 

“Yes,” Ushijima says, looking annoyed again, “It interrupted the Adlelers vs Black Jackals match. I had to find one of my old video tapes to watch instead.” 

Slowly Tendou, Ohira, and Semi look at each other. Then back to Ushijima. 

“Ushijima-kun,” Ohira’s voice is choked, “You do know Hinata Shouyou is a Miracle right?” 

“Of course,” Ushijima says, “Tendou’s been talking about it all month.” 

Again there’s confused silence. Tendou’s beautiful thought pops up again, waving its metaphorical arms wildly. But. No. Even Ushijima isn't that much of a volleyball idiot. 

“Ushiwaka,” he says, “You do know what a Miracle is right?” 

Semi and Ohira turn to give him horrified looks as Ushijima blinks in confusion. 

“An outstanding product or achievement, an astounding example of something.” Pause. “I am unclear as to why you would need to ask me that Tendou-san.” 

“Oh my God,” Semi whispers. Tendou just cackles.

* * *

Semi pulls him to the side before he goes to class.

“Tendou, I know you love the Miracles, but leave the kid alone please.” There’s no trace of the smile from earlier, despite the forty minute roller coaster ride that was educating their Super Volleyball Idiot about the local superpowered lab experiments. Tendou sighs, and Semi scowls.

“Seriously, promise me.” 

He looks at the floor, absentmindedly noting the scuffs on their shoes. For all his pickiness, Semi could be as careless as Tendou.

“I’m not trying to be weird,” he says instead of addressing the request. His friend sighs. 

“I know, but that kid stayed silent about Teiko for  _ six years _ , and given what he has said-” his friend shudders, “- I’m just saying, the kid’s seen some shit. So ….observation only Tendou-kun. Please.” 

“Aww. Tendou-kun? I knew you loved me-” 

“Tendou.” Semi glares him down in the end. Tendou tamps down on the boiling frustration though, because he  _ likes  _ his friends and doesn’t want to argue. Not seriously. And it’s not like Hinata is living far- he’s playing volleyball in Miyagi, close enough for Ushijima to run into him by accident. He sighs. 

“I promise, Semi-Semi. Observation only.”

* * *

“Is my interest in Hinata Shouyou really that weird, Wakatoshi?” They’re on the bus on the way to InterHigh, and it’s been a full week since he’s directly brought up Hinata Shouyou. Not that Ushijima or the others have been harsh or dismissive since that conversation in the cafeteria. It’s more that Tendou can feel his nerves being raw and cautious, so he diverts the conversation back to his friends. It’s kind of a thrill, how easy it is. A sickly thrill though- because for the first time he’s actively  _ not _ being himself.

Still, it’s only now that Tendou feels he can say this. Mostly because the rest of the team is asleep. 

“Yes.” Ushijima says from the aisle seat. He’s reading the adverts again. Tendou can’t help but smile. “You are an intelligent person, and a strong blocker. You enjoy puzzles and breakable spikers. He is completely different from you and from anyone else you have ever been interested by.” 

“I’m not interested in breaking him, Ushiwaka.” 

If anything, Ushijima only looks more confused. “Then I cannot see anything that would appeal to you about him. Sorry Tendou-san.” 

Tendou smiles, eyeing his friends massive form and iron self-confidence.  _ No. _ he thinks.  _ You wouldn’t. _

“But.” And here Ushijima looks like he’s swallowed a lemon, “I value our friendship, so if you want to talk about. Hinata Shouyou. I will oblige.” 

“Oh you will, will you?” Tendou laughs, something hard and tense unraveling in his chest. “Ohohoho, I better brush up on my fangirling then, if the great Ushiwaka is willing to oblige me.” 

“Please don’t.” 

And Tendou grins at his giant volleyball nerd friend, who’s still reading the adverts in Shonen Jump. And maybe he thinks he can see the slight softening of Ushijima’s brow that indicates a smile. And sighs happily. 

“So what’s new Wakatoshi? Are they still using that god awful slogan for the shampoo?” 

His friend’s lips twitch. “I still do not know what you have against silky hair Tendou-san, but..” 

It’s the sort of conversation Tendou couldn’t have imagined three years ago, and the sort he’s pretty sure Ushijima’s fanclub couldn’t imagine if you paid them, but it feels right. It feels, honestly, like a gift. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tendou has some realisations about Miracles, images, and life

Even for someone like Tendou, InterHigh is thrilling. Maybe it's that the best volleyball teams in the prefecture are clustered in one building and the clash of personalities makes for some fascinating people watching. Or maybe it’s that Shiratorizawa is going to crush them into the dust. Who knows. 

But it’s striking that he can’t focus on that - instead restlessly scanning the stands for a distinctive mop of orange hair, vibrating with excitement. 

“Calm down and warm up would you, you’re making me nervous,” Semi grumbles from his stretch on the floor. Ohira grins from behind him, hands on his back as he helps him hold the stretch, rolling his eyes at Tendou. Tendou sniggers.

“Oh, but Semi-Semi, he’s my  _ idol _ . He’s even going to watch me play- it’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Tendou squeals, cupping his face like one of Oikawa’s lovesick fangirls. 

“Ew. Ohira, make him stop.” 

Ohira laughs and pushes Semi deeper into his stretch. “He can’t, it’s too late for him. Terminal Otaku-itis, and at such a young age too- very tragic.”

“Who’s this?” Goshiki says, jogging on the spot nearby, cute bangs bouncing out of their careful style. Behind him, the rest of the team sighs in pre-emptive despair. As the only first year on the team, Goshiki had very limited opportunities to socialise with them outside of volleyball practice, and since Coach Washijo had banned all discussions of Miracles in the second week after the Special Diet, he’d simply not had the opportunity to encounter Tendou’s Hinata Shouyou obsession. Or, more realistically, Semi Eita complaining about Tendou’s Hinata Shouyou obsession. 

“Tendou’s a fan of Hinata Shouyou,” Ohira says, smiling kindly, “You know- Karasuno’s number 10?” 

Goshiki gives him a blank look. 

“Forms one half of Karusuno’s super quick? Very athletic?” More blank looks. Out the corner of his eye, Tendou can see Ohira’s smile slip off into the very picture of exasperation, “Please tell me you actually researched the teams we could be up against today Goshiki-kun.”

Tendou’s own lips quirk into a smirk as he scans the stands. No way has Goshiki-kun done the research- he’s too spoiled for that. Not that Tendou doesn’t fully participate in spoiling his most adorable kouhai absolutely rotten of course, but he’s not blind to the flaws of Shiratorizawa’s future ace. 

Out of the corner of his ears he hears Goshiki reply, “I researched Aoba Johsai back three years! That’s ok, right? I mean, they’re the only ones who could give us any trouble,” and Ohira’s frustrated sigh. But he’s focusing on scanning the court again. 

There’s Wakunan and Date Tech, much the same as last year- boring and Hinata-less. Aoba Johsai, of course, but Tendou spends enough braincells thinking about them just by being around Ushijima five days a week- though it seems they have a new blond...but no Hinata. And there’s the Johenzi party boys, and normally Tendou would be fascinated by them- the chaotic second years finally off the leash and away from their stodgy seniors. But he’s hunting for black and orange.

Black and orange...black and orange...ah there! Karusuno comes into the hall in a big pack, silver haired setter (Suga..something) and big thigh man (Sawamura?) herding the more chaotic and unruly members like toddlers. He snickers at that, because it is very funny whenever a captain and deputy captain suddenly wind up getting adopted as parents by kids who are, at most, two years younger than them. 

But despite the inherent hilarity of the setter running around straightening collars and wrangling the libero, Tendou frowns. There’s no gingers among them- no Hinata. And suddenly his heart sinks- what if he’s sick? What if, despite everything, they’ve decided he’s not allowed to compete? What if Tendous' only _ chance _ to meet a real Miracle has been scuppered before it’s even begun? 

This, of course, is when he tunes back into Goshiki saying, “I’m surprised they’re even letting him play- aren’t the superpowers a bit of an unfair advantage?” 

“No.” Hot, hurt anger coils in Tendous gut as he says it. Goshiki flinches like a wounded deer. He reels it in. “I mean the Miracles glow when they use their powers don’t they Goshiki-kun? You saw Hinata-san on TV, didn't you?” Nervously, Tendou’s adorable kouhai nods, big eyes trained on him. “I recon even these refs would pick up on our opponents glowing bright orange.” 

“Yes,” Ohira says sharply, “And they’ve all had medical exams to prove they’re fit to play. Being grown in a lab doesn’t make them any better than your average highschool prodigy.” 

“And we’ve got a whole team of them,” Semi says, raising a scornful eyebrow. Goshiki sputters and shrinks, but before he can coil in on himself completely under the combined disapproval of his senpais, Tendou smacks a hand on his shoulder. 

“Besides!” he says, “It’s not like our future ace to get freaked out by some poxy superpowers when we’re relying on him!” He pulls a fake concerned face as Goshiki practically vibrates with joy at the praise, the glory hound. “Are you sure you’re feeling ok Goshiki-kun?” 

“Yes!” Goshiki yells, “Tendou-senpai, Semi-senpai, Ohira-senpai! I won’t let you down! Trust me to be the team's rock and earn my place!” 

“Good,” Ushijima says from behind him. Goshiki yelps and leaps away. Which, fair, Ushijima is far stealthier than a guy of his size has any right to be.Tendou smiles fondly as Goshiki stutters under the overwhelming force of Ushiwaka's bemused apathy- he’s going to miss shepherding this lanky chaos child when he goes to college. 

“Where the fuck have you been,” Semi snaps at Ushijima. Tendou and Ohira roll their eyes at each other. Their pinch server always gets so picky right before a match- it’s the nerves. 

“I was waylaid in the toilet by Oikawa Tooru and his substandard spiker-” Semi groans as Tendou giggles- far too amused by the mental image. Then Ushijima scowls. “- and Hinata Shouyou.” 

For a moment the only thing Tendou can hear is the sound of volleyballs and his own breaking heart. Then he drops to his knees and wails.

“Seriously!!!” 

* * *

“Quick, come on!” Tendou says, pushing Ushijima forward as fast as he can between the chairs and piles of bags that litter the stands. He turns to see Ohira right behind him with an amused expression on his face, Semi trailing behind at a considerable distance. “Semi hurry up! I know you’re not tired because you weren’t even on the pitch-”   


“Don’t rub it in!” 

“And,” Tendou continues, ignoring the pinch server’s yelp, “We need to hurry because they’re already in the second set-”

Across the hall, there’s a loud  _ wha-bam _ and the double blast of the whistle. 

“Wha-  _ nooo!” _ Tendo collapses into a chair and flails as a loud cheer goes up from Karasuno. 

“Serves you right for making us run you weirdo,” Semi grumbles as Ohira sets himself down gingerly in the chair and rubs his knee. “Ohira this is why you shouldn’t indulge him, at least let me help you cool down properly.” 

Ohira nods and the two position themselves so they’re splayed across three fold out chairs and start stretching out Ohira's legs. Tendou winces and pats him on the back in apology, Ohira gives him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry Tendou-san, we’ll see them tomorrow.”

Tendou grins. “Oooh salty Ohira-kun, I didn’t realise you thought so badly of Hakusuikan- that new libero really got under your skin didn’t he?” 

Ohira rolls his eyes. “He’s like Goshiki without the talent. Or the cuteness.” 

“Agreed, and he was so rude about my  _ idol _ ,” Tendou sighs, “But as long as we crush them tomorrow I don’t mind.”

“I wanted to watch Aoba Johsai,” Ushijima says grumpily- or as grumpily as he can manage anyway. He’s sat perfectly straight, dismissively observing the knot of black and orange players below. Tendou rolls his eyes, fond warmth filling his gut. 

“Wakatoshi,” he says, “didn’t you say Oikawa has already bought 100% out of his team?” 

“Well, yes. “

“And isn’t their starting line up the  _ exact same _ as it’s been all year?” 

“They have a new player on the bench…” Ushijima trails off at Tendous unimpressed look. “Yes, Tendou-san.”

“Then indulge me Wakatoshi-kun,” he says, patting his friend's meaty shoulder. Ushijima frowns slightly. “I won’t make you if you really don’t want to Wakatoshi.”

“I don’t” Ushijima says, flat and serious. “But I value our friendship and acknowledge your interest, furthermore I am curious to see why you and Semi-san are so fascinated in somebody so mediocre.” Ushijima shrivels his nose, “I just wish you would understand that Oikawa Tooru is an exceptional setter who far exceeds the rest of his teammates and-”

“Should have come to Shiratorizawa.” The three of them chorus. Tendou laughs, feeling warm all over. Even Ushijima snorts. 

“Besides,” Ohira says, “I’m looking forward to having some variety in our obsessive stalking schedule. Change is good for the soul you know.”

“Shut up and stretch your tendons,” says Semi.

* * *

They crush Hakusuikan High, their defence is simply too weak to deal with Ohira or Goshiki, let alone Ushijima. Tendou would be terribly disappointed if it didn’t mean Karusuno was still on the court. Not only that, they’re still in the first set. 

It’s fast paced, and hectic- from only a few minutes in Tendou can already see that both teams are attack heavy, with spiking taking on the burden of point scoring strategies. Wakunan are good- solid teamwork held together by their short ass captain. Karasuno is better. 

Specifically, Tendou is drawn into the blazing glory of Hinata Shouyou. The first thing he notices is the  _ speed _ , Hinata is fast and maneuverable, finding the ball through spaces most wouldn’t be able to react to. The second thing is the  _ height _ \- the kid is what? Five foot four? Max? But his touch point actually looks higher than Karasuno’s ace. It’s breathtaking. Fascinating. There’s a hole in your block? He’s there. You need to peel away the blockers? He can do it. 

He’s five foot four of athletic insanity, spitting in the eye of expectations just by  _ existing _ . Coach Washijo would hate him. 

Tendou can see instantly why Karasuno’s genius setter is smitten. 

“Smitten? Seriously, are you ok Tendou? You’re not projecting are you?” Semi says, giving him the squint of despair. 

“I’m just saying, look at his face whenever the little guy scores- nobody looks that scary unless they’re crazy in love.” Indeed, Kageyama Tobio has the smile of a man who’s in love with Hinata’s destruction, and will get to provoke it over and over again. Tendou is both sympathetic, and deeply jealous.

“Also they kissed on national TV,” Ohira adds before whistling slowly at a particularly tricky fake out and combo attack pile up orchestrated by Kageyama that has a bald guy- Tanaka?- scoring into a perfectly cleared court. “Jeez that setter is insane though-”

On court, Hinata leaps- for a split second Tendou is confused then-

WHAM.

“What the HELL was that!” Semi’s shriek is echoed across the stadium, as the few people unaware of the glorious light of Hinata Shouyou finally,  _ finally _ see. Tendou feels breathless- he hasn’t ever seen the freak quick in person, it’s not even the most amazing thing about Hinata- he feels like..he feels like…

He feels like he’s staring into the sun.

(This is a moment where he thinks,  _ I want you to win.  _ It’s not the first.  _ I want to face you _ .)

Wakunan drags it into three sets, and takes out Karasuno’s captain. It doesn’t matter. Karasuno is, somehow, more than the sum of its parts. Like Aoba Johsai, they’re not a team of individuals- they’re an individual team, an indivisible unit. And Hinata Shouyou is their Miracle. 

“They’re our perfect opposites,” he whispers, watching the orange haired kid leave his weird intensity on the court, shaking it off like water off a duck's back. Off court, the overwhelming feeling Hinata gives off is that he’s  _ fluffy _ . He’s bouncy and playful and loud in a way that is so utterly unthreatening that thinking of him in the same thought as the other Miracles seems laughable. Another piece of the puzzle clicks into place. 

“Tendou-san are you feeling ok?” Ushijima says seriously, which is how Tendou learns he said that out loud. Ohira laughs. 

* * *

“Ok but other than the freaky quick, talk about a crippling overspecialisation,” Semi says the next day, after they snag their seats. Kesenike West High had put up a fight but their spirits broke in the second set. Tendou takes that as his own personal victory. “You were right Ushijima, if he thinks he’s ready to go to nationals then he is ridiculously arrogant.” 

“He’s not that bad!” Tendous yelps, torn between warmth to his friend and overwhelming protectiveness towards his idol. Below them, the breathless chaos of the Karasuno - Aoba Johsai match drags into the middle half of the second set. Tendou is already shaking. He was wrong. Both of these teams are utterly different beasts from last time. His brain is almost overwhelmed trying to process it all. Next to him, Ushijima is clenching his hands in a white knuckle grip. Even Ohira is dead quiet, watching the match with the intensity he normally keeps so well hidden.

Only Semi has started talking again- but only now the match seems to be pulling into a tit for tat rhythm, with neither pulling ahead. Tendou is grateful for it though, it helps him work through the nerves. 

“He received the last ball with his  _ face. _ ” 

“But he received it!” Semi looks unimpressed by his argument, but Tendou waves his arms at the rest of the crowd- and especially at the seemingly shell shocked Ushijima. “And look they’re keeping up with Aoba Johsai- Aoba Johsai!” 

Semi shakes his head. “Mr ‘ perfect opposites’? I’m not sure your judgement can be trusted.” 

“Semi-Semi, you're so mean!” 

A whistle goes off. Karasuno is taking a time out. Tendou flops back, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“I’m honest!” Semi puts his hands up in surrender. “It’s probably a good thing for him anyway- not gonna lie, I kinda wondered how he blended in so well for six years. If you’d made me bet on who in this league was a lab grown superhuman, he’d have been bottom of the list. Far below his setter.  _ Maybe _ just above the ball boys. I mean seriously the kid’s afraid of tall people.”

“Tall people can be scary!” Tendou lies, having never been afraid of a tall person in his life. 

“He’s a volleyball player! You can’t be afraid of tall people when you’re a volleyball player!” 

“Cruel.” Tendou whines, “you’re so cruel.”

“Not really,” Ohira says, scratching his cheek. “He just seems like such a normal boy. Immature even.”

_ Yes. _ Tendou thinks.  _ That’s what’s so amazing. _

“I’m going to talk to him tomorrow,” he announces. “Right before our match. I’ll talk to him.” 

His three friends stare at him like he’s mad. 

Finally Semi says in a tired voice, “They say love makes you blind.” 

“I told you, Eita-kun, terminal Otaku-itis. Fatal.” Ohira says, smiling. 

Ushijima’s only contribution is- “Oikawa Tooru made the wrong choice.” 

Together they stare at Ushijima, who’s watching the teams line up with an intensity most people reserve for natural disasters and failing test scores. With great effort, he unclenches his fists. “But that does not necessarily mean he will lose this match.” 

* * *

Aoba Johsai lose the match. It’s heartbreaking in a way- though perhaps not as heartbreaking to Oikawa as Ushijima’s well meaning but cruel praise afterwards. But then again, Tendou has never liked Oikawa Tooru and his snide, pretty boy ways. What can he say? Oikawa's prideful rage warms the cockles of his heart. 

“Tendou,” Ushijima says eventually. They are in the lobby together, alone. Ohira and Semi are already on the bus, and most of the rest of the team are hanging about until the news is done interviewing Coach Washijo about the unexpected finals match up. The rows of metal chairs feel strangely lonely with nobody to fill them. 

“Are you going to be able to compete against Hinata Shouyou?” Ushijima gives him a look that is- thoughtful? Or possibly warry. And it strikes him then, that they’ve never had a conversation like this before, because there’s never been a question over whether or not Tendou would enjoy crushing the opposing side. 

“You really do find him creepy don’t you?” It’s a statement more than a question. One Ushijima only blinks at. Tendou sighs, it’s no good trying to question the super ace while he’s fixed on something else. “Yeah of course Ushiwaka, he’s like you- don’t you think?” 

Ushijima frowns. “No.” 

Tendou claps him on the shoulder, “I mean that the only way I’ll get his attention is if I play at a hundred and twenty percent.” The shiver runs through him involuntarily. Ushijima’s face turns fierce. Perhaps, there’s even a hint of a smile. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

* * *

He doesn’t get to catch Hinata before the game. Because Coach Washijo is a dramatic little arsehole who demands that they arive as late as possible. Not that that’s an insult! As the resident dramatic giant arsehole he apreciates their opponents starting with the tension and unease that your opponent barely acknowledges you can create. But today, Tendou is restless- underneath his smile and laid back posture, his heart is racing. He can feel it fluttering against his ribcage. 

He’s going to meet him today. 

He tenses his throat against the urge to giggle as they enter the hall. All cameras are on them- obviously- but Tendou’s eyes are on Hinata. And Hinata’s been staring at them since they entered, with an intensity that puts goosebumps on Tendous skin. 

Of course he’s staring at Ushijima- even if they hadn’t met twice before (twice! Twice! Life truly was cruel and unfair), Ushijima is Shiratorizawa’s ace, captain and over six foot two of national grade volleyball Otaku. He draws eyes wherever he goes. Tendou doesn’t envy him this, not even slightly, but he promises that by the end of today Hinata’s eyes will be on him. 

He twitches and fidgets through the introductions, receiving a sharp jap in the ribs from Semi just before the camera turns on them, and does their warm ups by rote memorisation. The presence of the Ginger on the other side of the net burns into his mind like the sun. 

As they line up, his heart is pounding. He starts opposite Hinata- and immediately notices both the obvious (short, fluffy hair, so cute) and the stuff he couldn’t see. The fact that he doesn’t really stop moving until the moment before the whistle blows. The tension that seems to radiate out of him, like a small, predatory animal about to hunt. The intense focus in his eyes that takes the witty one liners straight out of Tendou’s mouth. 

The second he meets Tendou’s eyes his gaze breaks into something...shocked? Afraid? Longing? 

_ Huh,  _ he thinks for a split second,  _ that’s weird. _

But then the whistle blows, his idol is immediately subbed out for the libero, and he had no time to think on Hinata’s odd behaviour. He’s got opponents to crush.

(And if he glances over at the bench once or twice to see Hinata staring at him with that animal intensity? And if that spurs him on to be even more dramatic in slapping down his team mates? Well, he’s always liked crushing people. And it’s not like anyone on the team doesn’t know about his little obsession.) 

* * *

The first time Hinata soars over his head to spike, it feels like gold. 

* * *

The second time, he catches him. And that shocked look on his face makes Tendou’s blood  _ sing _ . 

* * *

The fact that Hinata can run fast enough to fight him? Even better. 

* * *

Of course, there’s always another spiker, and that Tsukishima arsehole really gets under Tedou’s skin. What with his stupid smug face, and making fun of Tendou’s favourite spiker and  _ blocking Ushijima’s spike. _

The whistle goes just as Tendou’s getting himself worked up. 

* * *

It’s only after getting dragged away from the court after the second set, that he realises why that intense look in Hinata’s eyes is so familiar. 

And only when Semi throws him at Ushijima- and he’s fixed with they’re perfect (if much taller) mirror. 

_ Well isn’t that interesting?  _ Is the thought that runs through his head. Out loud though, he says, “I think I can finally see why you’re scared of him, Wakatoshi.” 

Ushijima blinks. “I’m not scared of him.” 

And Tendou tilts his head at his friend, then looks back at the other side of the court, where Hinata is back to his fluffy off-court self. “If you say so Wakatoshi. If you say so.” 

* * *

Here are the things Tendou realises about Hinata Shouyou. 

Hinata just seems to get faster and more reckless as the match goes on. It’d be a glaring weakness, if the rest of the team wasn’t there to back him up. More than that, Hinata’s the perfect decoy, the flashy little knife to the ace’s blunt instrument. He works to his team's needs, not his own, and he looks at them the way most people look at their family. It’s hard to imagine he only met them nine months ago. And it’s as far from Shiratorizawa’s style as it’s possible to imagine. 

It’s actually a test for him, to understand this team, to pick apart their preferences and strategies. 

As the match stretches on, and people start to tire- Hinata only seems to get more focused. His reactions stay sharp, his movements fast and-

And  _ oh _ , if that expression on the tiny Miracles face isn’t familiar.

Tendou can’t help but wonder if Ushijima has ever met anyone like himself before. If maybe that’s why he’s scared. 

* * *

There’s a part of Tendou that never wants the match to end. It’s the first time he can remember thinking this. Watching Ushijima spike, or Semi Semi serve, or Goshiki, or supporting Ohira-- even watching the opposing team pull out strategy after strategy to counter them. He’s in the center of a great macchine, and even as his muscles scream at him, he keeps jumping and thinking, and blocking. 

He thinks he will walk away from this with a new perspective. 

* * *

Then they lose. 

And Tendou can’t help it. He cries. It’s his last game of highschool, with his friends, and he cries. 

Ushijima admits that Hinata Shouyou is actually strong. Tendou tells Ushijima to remember him when he gets famous. 

His paradise is over, and all he can do is cry. 

After a moment, Ushijima turns to him. “Aren't you going to talk to Hinata Shouyou?” 

“Ahh, Ushijima-san, you remembered!” he says, ignoring the slight flicker of a frown on the ace’ face. He turns around to see Hinata wobbling his way out the hall- and add that to the list, Hinata will run nearly perfect until he collapses- and follows. “Don’t wait up!” he calls over his shoulder. 

Ushijima doesn’t say anything. Tendou tries not to let that affect him. 

* * *

He follows Hinata until the kid reaches the toilets. Then he rubs his eyes and tries to think about what he should say.  _ You’re amazing! _ Would be heartfelt, but bland.  _ I’m your number one fan! _ Would be sycophantic. Part of him wants to do what he always does- go big, go dramatic, tease the guy until he finds out everything about him. But. He doesn’t have the energy. 

Besides, any words he can think of feel wrong for the tangle feelings inside him right now. The joy and the sadness and the overwhelming grief that claws away inside him. 

Next to him, the toilet door squeaks open. 

It’s Hinata. The kid staggers out the door, swinging his legs from time to time as if he’s trying to loosen them off. Tendou’s mouth dries out, and his throat seizes around the words he wants to say- the shape of those feelings too awkward and heart-close to be let out. Hinata freezes in place when he spots him.

For a good long while they just stare at each other. 

Eventually, Tendou clears his throat. “You must really get fed up with people underestimating you. Thinking you don’t belong.”

Hinata doesn’t react. And to be fair, Tendou’s not sure how he’d react either if someone came up and said that. If he was a different person, a better one maybe, this might be where he says ‘but I always believed in you’, or even ‘I know how that feels’. But he doesn’t.

“I guess even I underestimated you, huh? You’re a real volleyball monster. You actually made Ushiwaka flich.” He laughs, and it’s actually a happy sound, more or less. “But, if we had to lose- I’m glad it was to you.” He bobs his outstretched hand. “Good game.” 

Hinata barely moves, a scant, vague nod is the only acknowledgement Tendou’s spoken at all, and his idols eyes bore into his with a feral intensity that makes Tendou feel like he’s being passed through a filter. 

“GM-B1273?” Some people would describe the look on Hinata’s face as indescribable. But to Tedou it was clear as day. Loss. Unbearable, crushing loss. “Or-” A pause, and a flicker of pain across Hinata’s face, “-Brown Laurel?” 

It makes him want to- something. Reach out or curl away, he doesn’t know. Tendou has no idea what - or who, more likely- Brown Laurel is, or why they make this shining boy's face look like  _ that _ . Gradually his hand begins to drop. He has no idea what his idol is talking about, especially not with his brain running slow from exhaustion. But before it can, Hinata grabs it, shaking his hand- a blinding smile painted across his face.

(and it must be painted because no one could swap so fast from despair to joy-)

“Never mind,” he chirps, “Good game! Your blocks were amazing, I’ve never seen anything like them- they were just like  _ zoom  _ and  _ wa-bam-”  _

(-and it must be fake, but it sounds so genuine-)

“- and your predictions are so scary! Even scarier than Kageyama, and that’s super scary! But I don’t think scary things are always bad, and yours is definitely a good kind of scary-”

(-he can’t help it though, the praise feels so good, and when he fires back compliments to Hinata the little middle blocker seems to  _ glow _ with inner joy. Eventually, Hinata’s grumpy boyfriend comes to rescue him from Tendou’s clutches, and Tendou can only watch him go.)

* * *

As soon as he gets home, Tendou goes straight up to his dorm room. He searches his files, huffs. Starts up his computer. In the end it takes him trawling back through the old Miracles fan sites to find the original file. 

It’s labeled:  _ Teiko scientists evil planMWAHAHA.pdf  _

* * *

Here are the things Tendou learns about his idol, Hinata Shouyou, on the day he finally meets him:

He is friendlier than Tendou imagined- HInata will pour his heart out to a stranger on a rival team until they smile. 

He thinks his boyfriend, Kageyama, is kinda scary, but loves him anyway because not all scary things are bad.

He likes shonen manga. He doesn’t like maths. He  _ really _ likes all things volleyball. 

Hinata wasn’t  _ like  _ Ushijima’s level of crazy. He  _ was _ Ushijima’s level of volleyball crazy. A little volleyball monster. 

His grumpy boyfriend is just as bad. 

* * *

And here are the things he learns when he reviews the Teiko convictions: 

Teiko cared only about themselves- their goals, their needs- all else, everyone else was secondary. 

The Projects were not people to them, but objects. 

Both product and insurance. 

Teiko had been  _ everywhere _ , bribing politicians, police officers, courts. 

And they had never hated the Government, only when the Government interfered with them.

Tendou isn’t even sure if they hated the kids or not. 

It doesn’t matter though- because there’s no way to prepare kids for  _ that _ without hurting them. 

* * *

And here are the things he figures out for himself: 

So there had once been another Miracle. He had been called Brown. 

(The serial number sounded like Hinatas- or, it’s the same shape at least. And Hinata had called him ‘Brown’. In the same way he called himself ‘Orange’ in the Special Diet. )

He looked like Tendou. 

(Eye’s widening in shock and pain across the net.)

He was probably dead. Teiko had probably killed him. 

(A voice concealing painful, agonising loss outside a bathroom) 

And somehow, Hinata managed to play against him anyway. 

* * *

Sunrise oozes over the horizon pink and unwelcome, leaking across his bed and jolting him awake from his uneasy doze. He jerks awake, and the computer screen flickers back into life. He hadn’t even moved off the page. For a moment he stares at it, then out the small window of his dorm. The sky is clear. A few songbirds are singing. 

A cawing crow suddenly flies up in front of his window and off into the distance. He sits and watches it for what feels like an age. An odd, dislocated feeling churns his guts, like someone had reached up and plucked a star from the sky- revealing that in the end, it had only been a lamp. It had only been the darkness that had made you think otherwise. 

There’s a certain kind of whiplash in realising that your idol is just a person after all. Tendou’s content to sit with it, because there’s nowhere to be.

Straight after a loss like that the volleyball team normally takes a day off for people to nurse their wounds. Not that most of them do of course- Goshiki is almost as much of a volleyball otaku and Ushijima, Shirabu will do anything if Ushijima asks, and Tendou’s pretty sure the giant nerd in question would curl up and die if kept from volleyball. Ohira and Semi supervise, bickering over the children like good parents they secretly are. Tendou contributes chaos. Washijo-sensei isn’t happy about it, but not enough to stop them. Besides, there’s always another match to prepare for.

_ Except, _ he muses he stares at the passing clouds,  _ there isn’t any more, is there? Not for the third years. Not for me.  _

He sighs. Out the window, the clouds continue to drift across the sky. 

_ Tap. _

_ Tap, tap.  _

Tendou blinks. After a moment another stone plinks against his window again. Struggling against stiff hinges, he opens it. 

“Oi! Miracle boy! Are you going to sulk up there all day or are you going to come down here and socialise?!” It’s Semi, hands cupped around his mouth as he yells so his harsh voice can reach him. Next to the setter is Ohira, his arms weighed down with plastic shopping bags full of food, and Goshiki, both hands clenched around a red and green volleyball. Even Shirabu has joined them, sulkily standing off to the side as if that’s going to protect him from the weird. Behind them, of course, is Ushijima- blank faced and expectant. 

Tendou runs downstairs.

“What took you so long!” Semi yells as soon as Tendou opens the door. Warm sunlight spills over him, heating him through, and a gentle breeze ruffles his hair. He grins. 

“Oh? I didn’t know you were into streaking Semi-Semi, but if you didn’t want me to get my clothes on…” Tendou trails off as the setter squarks, protesting Tendou’s general existence until Ohira lifts his shopping bags and cuts in. 

“I don’t want to interrupt, but if we wait much longer the ice creams are probably going to melt.” 

“Ice cream!” Tendou yells, flailing his arms delightedly, to much scoffing from Semi. He doesn’t mind- firstly because it’s for show, and secondly because it makes Ushijima nod seriously only to be immediately copied by the pair of kouhai beside him. The way their mock serious expressions are undermined by Goshiki’s glittering eyes, and more so by Shirabu immediately stalking off to find a free spot on the field and tossing his jacket down to save a space. 

They join him, Tendou taking his place between Ushijima and Ohira. They banter- school, exams, holidays, tv shows. Tendou draws out a full rant about the new (and ruined)  _ Faidy _ detergent ads from Ushijima, heart seizing with alternating feelings of warmth and grief. He knows, of course, that he’ll have to say farewell to his paradise sooner or later. 

“Don’t worry Semi-senpai, I’m going to be an ace the team can rely on!” 

“If you want to improve your spikes, you should practice against good blockers,” Ushiima says, impervious to Goshiki’s squawking. “Like Tendou-san.”

Goshiki flails and bows at him like he’s begging for mercy. “Teach me, Tendou-senpai!” 

_ But if it could just be a little later.  _

They set up a make-shift volleyball net between two trees because Semi and Ohira don’t want to leave their place in the sun and none of them really want to stray too far from the snacks and bento boxes they bought. Then, Tendou gets to terrorize Goshiki until the kid is pouting and red in the face, swapping out with Shirabu to go and mewl for advice from Ushijima. And of course Tedou gets to rile up the setter in the meantime- at least until Ushijima comes out to show the pair of them how it’s done. 

_ If he could just stay in his paradise a little longer.  _

Afterwards, exhausted, sweaty, and elated, they collapse onto the grass for sports drinks and sushi. And Tendou takes the time to observe his friends, to soak in the company for the last time until- 

He doesn’t know. 

It strikes him that they’d always stayed in contact over summer because they spent most of it in the dorms at Shiratorizawa. The school that was almost a world unto itself, keeping them practically tripping over each other just by virtue of proximity. And that when this year ends they’ll be going their separate ways, potentially for good. Ohira’s going to the top medical school in Kyoto, with Semi studying dentistry in the same city. Ushijima is (obviously) going pro- snapped up by the Schweiden Adlers before summer had even ended. And Tendou...well he’s been vaguely considering a gap year, perhaps even travelling to Europe. But realistically he knows that if his friends aren’t interested then he wouldn’t want to travel without them, so it looks like he’ll be going straight to culinary school in Osaka. 

Either way, they’ll all be leaving Miyagi, and living in different cities. They may never see each other again. 

He lays back on the grass, idly chewing his nigiri, dipping in and out of the conversation- riling up Goshiki one minute, needling Semi-Semi for being pushy with Shirabu the next, then resting with Ohira and Ushijima. They talk about class, and exams, and volleyball until the sun starts to set and a cold wind blows through and they collectively agree that it’s time to pack up and head back.

Tendou’s heart feels like it’s trapped in a vice as the grass gives way to gravel, then pavement, under his feet. He wishes the walk to the third year dorms was longer. A lifetime longer. 

“Y’know,” he says, slowly wrapping his words around the muddled aches in his chest, “I’m kinda glad you guys stopped me from sending that fanmail now.” 

Somewhere outside his line of sight, Semi snorts. “Yeah well, someone’s got to be your impulse control. Might as well be me.” 

A laugh bubbles out of Tendou, and he crunches up a little so he can see Semi’s mock resignation for himself. And Ohira’s lingering look as Semi takes a bite out of his rice ball and manages to get rice grains over his cheeks. Tendou barely resists rolling his eyes at the pair of them. He wonders if he’ll be around to see when they finally get together. 

“Anyway, what’s brought this on?” Semi continues, “Did the infamous Orange shoot you down? Grind your heart underfoot while his scary boyfriend watches, what?” 

“Nah, nah.” Tendou waves his hand airily. “He was pretty nice actually. Kinda intense though- reminds me of you Wakatoshi.” He raps his knuckles on his giant friend, to get a small confused frown in return. He doesn’t feel the need to tell them about Brown Laurel. “I’m just glad I didn’t mess it up. It’s just… you didn’t have to, you know? Stop me.” 

“What? you think I’d let you fall on your face in public? Seriously Tendou you’re smarter than that,” Semi says imperiously. 

Tendou grins. “You’re such a secret softie Semi Semi. You too Leon-kun. Well, not so secret in your case.”

A moment of quiet, where Tendou can feel the weight of his friends eyes on him. Then Ohira leans over. 

“Tendou, what’s going on?” he says. 

Tendou stops in his tracks. Above them, the sun is beginning to touch the horizon, and their kouhai are turning the corner to their dorms. His heart seizes. It’s now or never. 

“Don’t you think it’s messed up? How we set up these images for each other and once we part ways that image stops changing? And that image can be so far from who someone is, and once life pulls you apart there’s never a chance of getting that image closer to reality?” 

His friends look confused. Tendou stares up at the sky.

“It’s just, when I saw Hinata up in that dock in the Special Diet I saw someone who got it y’know? How we get assigned these roles we never even asked for and he demanded better. But I was doing the same thing- turning him into an idol and putting him so high above everyone. And meeting him- god guys, he’s such a nice, weird kid. And he doesn’t deserve to have to deal with that, and I suppose it made me think.” 

Semi’s voice murmurs worriedly, “Satori-” 

“But it’s not just with him is it?” Tendou interrupts. The words are spilling out of him now, unable to stop. “We do it with everyone. We have to, we can only watch and listen to everyone and make an image of them in your head. And if you're lucky, and you know them well, that image will be close to who they actually are and maybe even who they'll be. But once you separate you can’t see them and hear them anymore, you can’t make your image closer to who they are. Worse, they keep changing, and so do you. Eventually, even the image you had of them will be so far that it ceases to really  _ be  _ them anymore, it’ll just be a fiction. A figment of your imagination.” 

He takes a deep, raggedy breath. “And that’ll happen to everyone sooner or later. Even us.” 

“Satori-” Ohira says, firm and kind. 

“I mean, we’re heading all over the country aren't we? Maybe all over the world, and we won’t have volleyball to keep us together anymore, and-” 

“Satori.” Ushijima’s voice is as blank and hard as stone. Tendou’s jaw clicks shut. Suddenly he becomes aware of the warm wetness soaking his cheeks and the stuffiness of his nose. He sniffs hard. 

A heavy hand lands on his shoulder. It’s Ushijima, and Tendou finds himself staring into those handsome brown eyes as the ace’s face slides into an expression just left of annoyance. Concern. 

“Have you been holding onto these thoughts since yesterday?” Ushijima says. 

“Barely slept,” Tendou replies. The hand on his shoulder tightens. On his otherside, Ohira winces. 

“Well that’s shit,” Semi says. Tendou stares at his friend, confused. “Because obviously I’m not planning on letting any of you lot vanish out of my life. Sorry to worry you for nothing, I guess.” 

Tendou blinks, vision fuzzy with tears. “Wow, Semi-Semi. So comforting.”

“Good.” Semi’s voice sounds closer, though Tendou’s vision is swimming so badly he can’t really see. But another hand lands on his shoulder that’s a bit smaller, and so is probably Semi. “Because I might give off at you for being weird sometimes, but you're  _ our  _ weird. And I ain’t giving that up if you don’t.” 

“Besides-” Ohira says, another hand coming to rest on his back. “-can you imagine how boring our lives would be without you? And Osaka’s not so far from Kyoto and Tokyo. Ushijima’s got the off season, me and Semi have half term- hell, spend the next year coach surfing with us, I know me and Semi would be happy to have you-”

Semi chimes in, “Frankly, if you don’t spend the next year watching us meltdown over adult life, and mocking us, then I’m going to be deeply disappointed.” 

Tendou can’t help it, he laughs through the tears- more strangled gurgle than anything else as his heart swells to fill his whole throat. Finally, the largest hand squeezes his shoulder and Ushijima speaks. 

“ I am used to long distance relationships.” It’s then that Tendou remembers Ushijima’s father works overseas, a paltry prefecture barrier must seem tiny compared to that. “But even if you don’t want to keep in contact, Satori,” Ushijima continues, “I want you to know I have valued every day of our friendship, and I want you to know I do not think I could ever forget you, no matter how hard I tried.”

Ushijima has the great and terrible power to say exactly what he thinks, and this time it makes Tendou’s tears run over, a fresh wave spilling out and dripping down his face. He can scarcely breathe through the overfull warmth and wholeness in his chest. He flings himself at them trying to hug all three of them at once and only half succeeding.

But he doesn’t need to succeed on his own, because they enfold him and hold him as he cries, because- 

“O-of course I want to! I’m going to bug you all  _ so _ much, you’re going to be sick of me, I’ll even keep bothering you when we’re old and grey-”

They are there to catch him, consult with him, guide him, be close to him. Care about him and be cared about  _ by _ him. And they let him cry. Because it’s one thing to realise that your idol is just another person, as whole and as weird and as  _ human _ as those around them. 

It’s quite another to realise you are too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It's done ! I can't believe it, I don't think I've ever finished a multi cahpter fic before. I just have this block?? about endings?? But it's done! and sorry if I got all maudlin and rambly at the end there, lockdown and isolation got me feeling some kind of way. and err, Tendou got to be the mouth peice for that? I tried to make it fit with the situation, and I hope he didn't sound too out of character. 
> 
> But thankyou all for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed! As always I'm open to all sorts of comments from key smashes to rambles, and of course contructive critisism. I love them all and it motivates me somuch to know my work has reached someone elses brain. So let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and should have the next chapters out in a week. I'm happy with all types of comments and love to know how my work is recieved, so even if you wern't keen/ it wasn't for you, don't feel shy about popping a comment down below.


End file.
